Honor and Loyalty
by Sara Jaye
Summary: AU drabble series. What if Mai joined Zuko on his redemption quest? / Chapter 25: As if things couldn't get any more complicated...
1. Taking Leave

This is based on an AU plotbunny I had in which Mai runs away from home to join Zuko on his, er, redemption quest.

*

_"If you wish to regain your honor and your birthright, you must find the Avatar."_

"Almost ready?"

Zuko glanced towards the door, closing his good eye. At least he wouldn't be alone.

"Let's go, Uncle. The sooner we find the Avatar the better," he said. Shame and humiliation gave way to numbness and would soon give way to angry determination. "You sure you want to come with me? Father might need you for something at home."

"I doubt that," Iroh said, biting back any protests he might have had. The Avatar had been dead for nearly a century, Ozai was basically sending the boy on a fool's errand. "Your ship has been prepared and I've been to town for supplies. Admiral Zhao and a fleet of soldiers are waiting for you."

"Good." Zuko grabbed his pack, stole a last glance at the palace he'd once called home and hopefully would again, and headed for the port. As he prepared to board, though, he heard light footsteps behind him.

"Zuko, wait."

He turned around.

"Mai, what are you doing here? What's with the pack?"

"I'm going with you," she said. A bit of warmth swelled in Zuko's chest, he pushed it down.

"You can't do that! This is my mission, you're not the one who made my father angry," he said.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Iroh asked.

"They probably don't even know I'm gone, they've been so busy with the new baby and Father's career," she said dismissively. "I can't stand it there anymore anyway."

Iroh smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is going to be a dangerous mission," he said. "And although he won't say it I think my nephew is afraid of you being hurt!" Zuko blushed heavily, glaring at his uncle.

"Mai, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"My mind's been made up since Azula told me what happened. I'm going with you and that's final," Mai said, her tone of voice suggesting Zuko would have even more to regret should he argue with her. Iroh smiled.

"Well, Prince Zuko? The more the merrier's what I say!"

"Just a moment ago you were worried for her safety!" Zuko protested.

"That was before I realized she's not going to take no for an answer," his uncle laughed. Mai's face became a little softer and he could barely make out the blush on her cheeks. The warm feeling began to swell in Zuko's chest again, this time he simply let it.

"Thank you, Mai."

She took his hand and he led her onto the ship, Iroh following close behind.

_At least with you here, Mai, I won't feel completely exiled from home._


	2. Priorities

So I decided to make a drabble series outta this idea of mine.

*

When Zuko left to find the Avatar, he swore nothing and no one would get in his way or halt his quest. So naturally, Iroh was shocked one morning when Zuko insisted they stop for the day.

"Could it be my nephew is having a moment of clarity?" he promted. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Uncle, I know how you feel about all of this but I could've sworn you said you understood," he said. "And it's not that, it's Mai...you know how she was so tired the other day?"

Iroh paled.

"Prince Zuko, you _didn't..._oh, you're both so young, you're not ready for-"

"It's not that!" Zuko blurted out. "You have such a dirty mind, you know that, Uncle?"

"Hey, you share a room more nights out of the week than you don't!" Iroh started to laugh, stopping when Zuko glared at him again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"She has a cold," Zuko explained. "She says we should just go on ahead anyway and she'll stay below the decks, but I'd rather wait until she was feeling better to go ahead with our plans."

"Oh, I see." Iroh smiled. "You know, Prince Zuko, it takes much honor to put the needs of one's lady before one's own."

Zuko blushed furiously, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Anyway, could you make her some tea? I was just about to bring her a warm compress."

"Of course."

"Thanks." Zuko smiled a little. "For agreeing to stay, that is," he added quickly, but they both knew what he was really referring to.


	3. Complications

Even though Mai was Azula's friend, she and Zuko had been close for years, and now that they were the only two children on a ship full of adults that bond was even stronger. They were each other's closest confidante, ate and trained together, even shared a room.

But they were also thirteen years old and struggling with confusing new feelings, not to mention embarrassing changes to their bodies they'd sooner pretend didn't exist. Zuko became painfully aware of one of Mai's changes one morning when he woke up just in time to watch her getting undressed. She'd screamed, called him a pervert and shoved him out the door before he could even apologize.

"Trouble in paradise, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko frowned at the man standing above him. Captain Zhao always seemed to be looking for an excuse to give the children a hard time. Most of the time they shrugged it off as a symptom of his arrogance, but now was _not_ one of those times.

"If you must know, Mai would rather I wasn't in the room while she undressed," he said sharpy. Zhao smirked.

"Ah, I see. You're getting to be an important age, after all...come, tell me all about it! I know I'm not your father, but I like to think we're close enough to share certain things," he said. Zuko bristled; while he trusted the captain with strategical decisions and combat methods, the details of his personal life and innermost (embarrassing) feelings were an entirely different matter.

"I'd rather not."

"Come now, Prince Zuko, I was once your age!"

"I..." Zuko refused to look him in the eye. "I saw something I shouldn't have and that's it. Can I go now?"

"Good morning!"

The prince had never been happier to hear his uncle's voice than he was at that moment.

"What seems to be the problem?" Iroh asked, casting a wary look at Zhao. He, unlike his nephew, did not trust the arrogant captain.

"The prince and I were just having a _private_ chat, General Iroh," Zhao said.

"Right...Zhao, Lieutenant Jee would like to speak to you for a moment," Iroh said.

"Very well." Zhao smiled. "Perhaps we'll finish our talk later, then, Prince Zuko."

"_Thank_ you," Zuko sighed with relief as the captain finally left. Iroh put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's troubling you so this morning, nephew?"

"Well...Mai and I kinda had a fight. Sorta. She got mad at me and kicked me out of the room after...well, I saw her."

"Saw her what?"

Zuko leaned closer, blushing almost painfully and whispering as though he were afraid the fish might hear.

"Her...y'know, boobs."

Iroh smiled knowingly.

"Aah, the perils of growing up. But it was an accident, right? I'm sure she'll forgive you!"

"Yeah..." Zuko sighed. "But what if she asks if I like what she saw? Either way I can't win!"

"That, I cannot help you with," Iroh said. "Growing up is all about trial and error."

Zuko nodded, absently touching his scar.

"I know. Boy, do I know."

Iroh's smile became sad as he gave the prince a comforting hug.

"I wish I could say it gets easier, I really do. You've had more than enough hardship in thirteen years..."

Zuko smiled a little.

"You know me, though, Uncle. I'm never afraid of a little hard work!"


	4. Bitter Truths

_Longish explanation. Back when I wrote the first installment I forgot Zhao was a rival, not initially part of Zuko's crew. But then I came up with this for the fic: Ozai puts Zhao in charge of Zuko's ship to keep an uncomfortably close eye on Zuko and instill more fear in him, but tells Zuko "He's a good strategist and he felt pity for you". Zuko eventually finds out the truth before the series begins, kicks Zhao off the boat, come canon they have their bitter rivalry. Hope it makes sense!_

*

It had not been a good day. At least Zhao had finally stopped playing them for fools and exposed himself as the traitor he was, Iroh thought bitterly. After ordering him to leave the ship, Zuko had locked himself in his cabin and refused to come out. Any attempts to come in and talk to him were rebuffed harshly.

"I hope he drowns," Mai said, throwing down her chopsticks and pushing her half-full bowl of rice away. "I hope he drowns and freezes and they never recover his body." Her words and the bite of her tone would have surprised Iroh were he not thinking the same thing.

"I wish I'd said something when Ozai first insisted he come with us," he sighed.

"Why didn't you?" Mai asked.

"Prince Zuko was so relieved that one of Ozai's most trusted men was on his side, taking it as a sign that his father did care about him after all," Iroh said. "I didn't want to destroy his only hope..."

"Then Zhao started to show his true colors," Mai said. "I always knew he was a jerk."

"Today was the last straw," Iroh said. "I'd never seen Prince Zuko as crushed as he was when Zhao finally revealed Ozai's intentions, word for word..."

"Shouldn't we go talk to him?" Mai cast a worried glance in the direction of Zuko's cabin. Iroh stood up, his face heavy with sadness.

"I suppose so."

*

Fortunately, Zuko did let them in this time. His rage gone, now he sat as still as a statue on his bed.

"Zuko..." Mai swallowed. "I...hey, at least it can't get worse, right?" she offered lamely.

"It's hopeless."

He turned to face them, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How couldn't I see it all along? I'm such an idiot," he said, his voice empty and pitiful. Mai and Iroh quickly sat down on either side of him and drew him into their embrace, Iroh rubbing his back soothingly as he cried into Mai's shoulder.

They stayed with him like that for the rest of the evening.


	5. A Moment Alone

It was the first decent night's sleep any of them had gotten in weeks, really. Zuko refused to sleep as he continued to search for any sign of the Avatar, Mai was losing sleep worrying about him, and Iroh couldn't sleep worrying about _them._

Mai yawned, sitting up carefully against her pillow so as not to disturb a still-sleeping Zuko. She blushed slightly; this wasn't the first time he'd slept in her room, during colder nights they would share space for warmth but even then he slept on the floor. This was the first time they'd actually shared a bed.

His eyes flickered open just then, and he raised his head a little.

"What time is it? Has the sun risen yet?" he asked sleepily.

"It just did." Mai smiled wryly. "Was my lap a comfortable pillow, my prince?"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I guess I should've gotten into my own bed sooner." He blushed, giving her a rare glimpse of confused, flustered thirteen-year-old. It was almost cute, Mai thought, she liked it better than the overly serious grouchy hunter stare he'd taken to wearing lately.

"It's okay. You looked so comfortable I didn't have the heart to move you," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually." He smiled, sitting up and leaning against her. "You?"

"Just fine." Her blush deepened. "Listen, don't get used to this...I mean, we can't just do this whenever we feel like it, we're still practically kids."

"Oh, yeah! I mean, we are, and...you know, my nights are spent looking for the Avatar, so..." He trailed off, and they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. A small part of Zuko realized he could get used to waking up with her, and from the look on her face she was obviously thinking the same...or at least he hoped so. "...Mai, I-"

The door burst open, and they sprang apart.

"Good morning!"

Zuko gave his uncle a dirty look.

"We fell asleep talking last night," he said as Mai pretended to fix her hair.

"Prince Zuko, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Iroh laughed. "You know I love to tease you. Now come on, we've just about reached the port town, we should get some more supplies while we're here!"

Zuko smiled. It was hard to stay mad at his uncle when they were all in such a good mood.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes," he said.


	6. Futility

Almost three years ago, Fire Lord Ozai had sent his son in search of the legendary Avatar. Somewhere along the line, his son found out the truth, that it was a wild goose chase and his father only wanted to be rid of him. For almost three years ago, the prince had disrespected his father and shown his "shameful weakness" in front of everyone, and this wild goose chase was a punishment for doing so.

Thankfully, the prince had his kindly uncle and his closest friend to aid him on his quest...or more accurately, to take care of him and support him during his exile. And because of them, the prince never gave up. Even knowing the Avatar was dead and the cycle broken, he held onto the thin shard of hope that his father was wrong, that the Avatar _was_ out there. And with his capture the prince would restore his honor and regain his father's love.

*

"Zuko, it's been almost three years," Mai sighed. "You know as well as I do that the Avatar's dead?"

Zuko growled softly, tightening his grip on the ship's rail.

"He's out there, okay? And as long as he's out there he's a threat to the Fire Nation!"

"Come on, how much of a threat can a dead man be?" Mai put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Zuko, maybe this is for the best. Maybe you were meant to find some other way to restore your honor."

He turned around to glare at her.

"Don't say such stupid things, Mai, he's out there and we're going to capture him if it's the last thing we do!"

"Hey, just because you were wrong doesn't mean you get to chew my head off," she snapped. "Now let's go-"

Just then, an incredible pillar of blue light shot up somewhere in the distance, and Zuko gasped.

"It's him! Mai, you know what this means?!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you were right. But that still doesn't mean-"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay?" He gave her a quick hug. "But the important thing is he's alive and we've found him." He glanced towards the ship's helm. "Helmsman! Set a course for that light!"

As the ship steered towards the pillar, Zuko grinned. Finally, at long last his years of pointless searching were at an end.


	7. No Small Threat

He honestly hadn't known exactly what to expect when he finally found the Avatar. But a child was the last thing he'd expected.

"Well, Mai, what do you make of this?" he asked, watching the boy struggle angrily against his bonds.

"Maybe he's just small for his age," Mai offered.

"I am not! I was frozen in ice for over a hundred years, that's all!" Aang snapped. "Now remember, as long as you have me you have to leave that village alone, remember?"

"We made a deal, didn't we?" Zuko said. "Now that I have you I have no reason to attack them."

"Good."

"But you are coming to the Fire Nation with me as a prisoner." Zuko turned around. "Mai, would you keep an eye on him while I tell the others we're going back?"

"Sure." Mai studied the boy as Zuko ran for the deck. "So you're what, a hundred and ten years old by now? You sure age well."

"A hundred and _twelve_," Aang grumbled.

"Close enough," Mai said. "You know, I'm not really buying that _you're_ the Avatar. You're too small to be that much of a threat, and being frozen for a hundred years you probably don't know all the elements. I don't know why Zuko's been wasting all his time trying to catch you."

"Look, I never asked for any of this, okay?" Aang said. "I just wanted to be normal..."

"Oh, spare me the whining, I get enough of that from Zuko already." Mai rolled her eyes. "Just sit tight until we get to the Fire Nation, okay?"

He glared at her.

"I don't think so." And before she could blink, he exhaled a huge gust of air that knocked her back against the wall. By the time she realized it had come from _him_ he was gone, and the soldiers were in a panic.

"Lady Mai, we saw him headed for Prince Zuko's room," a guard gasped. Mai picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

"I'd better warn Zuko, then. That kid's stronger than he looks!"

*

Later that evening, Mai and Zuko sat huddled under a blanket as Iroh served them tea.

"At least we know it's no longer a wild goose chase, eh?" Iroh smiled. Mai just rolled her eyes and sipped her tea while Zuko shot a glare at his uncle.

"We made a mistake, but next time we won't underestimate that kid. Next time, he's coming back with us whether he likes it or not."


	8. Fire and Knives

"So, Lady Mai."

She didn't turn around. Zhao was the last person any of them had expected, much less _wanted_ to see again, and his comments to Zuko only served to make her hate him more, as if it were possible.

"Come now, there's no need to be shy," he said. "I know we haven't seen each other in two years, but-"

"Screw off," she snapped. "I don't want anything more to do with you, and what you said to Zuko was out of line."

"Lady Mai, I don't see why you insist on following the banished prince around like a puppy. You're a noblewoman of such high standing, and if you want to catch the Avatar you should be working with someone better...someone like me."

"I said I don't want anything to do with you, _Commander_," Mai snapped. He reached for her upper arm, and she jerked away from his grasp. "And any part of you that touches me, you're not getting back."

He glared darkly at her, grabbing both her arms in one swift motion and pinning her to the wall. _Fuck,_ she thought.

"Then you're my sworn enemy as well, and I'll have to take you as a hostage until Prince Zuko gives up his silly little plans," he growled. "Now, if you don't come quietly with me-_uhhh!_" He suddenly grunted in pain as her knee made contact with his groin. "You little wretch! Fine, if you insist on being difficult then so be it!" He began to conjure a fire blast, but Mai was already several steps ahead of him, a knife in each hand.

It was a close match; she was smaller and more agile, but he was a talented firebender and faster than she gave him credit for. But by the time Zuko and Iroh heard the commotion and came running, she had him cornered.

"Mai! Are you all right?!" Zuko called. She smirked, dropped her knives and put on her most convincing Helpless Girl Mask.

"Oh, Zuko, it was horrible! You wouldn't believe the things he said to me!" she said breathlessly, running to his arms. Zhao shot her a dirty look as she gloated silently at him from Zuko's embrace. Iroh shook his head, going over to pick up Mai's knives.

"Commander Zhao," he scolded, "picking a fight with a young lady? You're more lacking in honor than I thought."

"But she-I was just-" Zhao sputtered. "We were having a discussion, and she attacked me!"

"Never you mind." Iroh shook his head. "Come, Prince Zuko and Lady Mai. It's getting late."

As they left a smouldering Zhao behind, Zuko laughed.

"Nice touch with the helpless girl act," he said. "But did he actually..."

"No. If he had he'd be bleeding from several places," Mai said.

Iroh sighed.

"You would both do better to learn to ignore him from now on."


	9. Keeping Score

It was a dreary, rainy day, the worst kind of day to be traveling. The ship was docked, the soldiers and Firebenders were off doing spirits knew what (most likely finding an inn at which to get drunk), and Zuko, Mai and Iroh were in Iroh's room playing Pai Sho. Or rather, Iroh and Zuko were playing Pai Sho while Mai kept score.

"And another win for General Iroh," Mai said dryly. "Zuko, are you even trying anymore?"

"I'm just not good at this game," Zuko sighed. "And Uncle's a master, you know there's no way I could beat him even if I was trying!"

"Prince Zuko, I told you this is not a competition," Iroh said. "I am trying to help you learn."

"All I've learned is I stink at this game," Zuko said. "Just like I do at every-" He cut his sentence short when Mai glared at him. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like when I do that," he said sheepishly.

Iroh nodded.

"Perhaps this was not the best way to teach you, then. I've only made you feel intimidated."

"Yeah, you kinda did," Zuko said.

"I'll tell you what," Mai said. "Why don't I take your uncle's place for the next game? Then we can be bad together." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled.

"Why not?"

Iroh stood up, letting Mai take his place at the board. This was what Zuko needed, to play against someone on the same wavelength as he was. He did not keep score, though he did deign it appropriate to offer advice here and there.

After all, one couldn't learn by mistakes alone.


	10. Easy Choice

They'd searched everywhere. No sign of Iroh _or_ the Earthbenders, and it was getting dark.

"Zuko, let's call it a night. I think your rhino's getting too tired to move," Mai yawned. "I'm sure your uncle's fine, wherever he is."

Zuko opened his mouth to snap at her, but deep down he knew she was right. The trail was going for miles and miles and it would probably be daylight before they caught up to the Earthbenders.

Suddenly, Zuko noticed the familiar form of Appa flying overhead and his eyes narrowed.

"The Avatar! Mai, let's-"

He caught a whiff of the sandal again, and Mai gave him a look.

"So, the big decision," she chuckled. "Catch the kid or save the old man, what'll it be?"

Zuko glanced between the direction the bison had flown and the trail Iroh had left. Finally, he turned towards the trail.

"We'll have another chance to catch the kid," he said, nudging the rhino. "Let's go save Uncle." Mai looked genuinely surprised.

"Wow, I always wondered what it would take for you to forget the Avatar for even a moment," she snorted. Zuko blushed, glaring at her a little.

"Just to save you the embarrassment of asking, yes, I would do the same for you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"My hero," she said dryly.

*

They caught up to the Earthbenders just before one brought a rock down on Iroh's hands, and managed to drive them away in no time flat.

"I knew I could count on you two," he said. "Good work, Prince Zuko. Lady Mai...but I could have sworn I saw a bison fly overhead a few moments ago."

"Don't remind us. It was one of the toughest decisions our prince ever had to make," she teased, and Zuko glared at her.

"Come on, let's just get back to the ship before they send out reinforcements."


	11. Inconsequential

"Keep an eye on the girl. I'm going after the Avatar," Zuko had said before leaving a growling Katara under Mai's watch. Any ally of the Avatar's was obviously a foe of theirs, but Mai just didn't understand the logic in holding _this_ girl hostage. Katara was stubborn, maybe even more so than Zuko if such a thing were possible, no matter what he said or did she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"You're not going to bend your spit to free yourself, are you?" she asked dryly.

"I can't even do the _water whip_ right, what makes you think I'm _that_ gifted?" Katara snapped.

"Okay, sorry I asked. No need to get so touchy about it. Mai rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Look, since you're obviously not gonna give Zuko what he wants, why don't I just let you go?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're kidding, right? And then what, you'll deliver me to the pirates or Zuko himself? No thanks," she grumbled.

"I'm serious," Mai said. "You're not the one we're after, you have nothing to do with Zuko's redemption quest whether or not you're close to the Avatar."

"But you're Zuko's devoted little minion. Won't he get upset if you go behind his back and cut me loose?" Katara asked.

"I'm not his _minion_, I'm his friend. And I'm here because keeping Zuko out of trouble is a big job and his uncle needs to sleep sometime," Mai said blithely, taking out one of her blades. "Hold still," she instructed as she began to cut Katara's bonds. "And don't tell anyone I helped you, okay? Technically, we are enemies."

"Got it." The ropes fell away, and Katara made a beeline for her camp, muttering a prayer that her brother and the Avatar were still safe.

Mai re-sheathed her blade and slipped it back under her robe. Zuko probably had the Avatar within his grasp by now, so he probably wouldn't even _notice_ the girl was gone.


	12. Omitted Details

It hadn't been a good day. Zuko was crankier than usual and taking it out on everyone, even Mai. She'd brushed his comments off with her usual apathy, but now she was officially fed up as she stormed through the ship to the prince's room, determined to give him a piece of her mind.

However, that suddenly changed when she overheard Iroh talking to Lieutenant Jee and several soldiers.

"...Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy," he said.

Mai knew eavesdropping was bad manners, and she already knew the story from what Zuko and Azula had told her. But there was something in Iroh's voice, something that kept her standing there, ear to the door as Iroh continued to tell his version of the story.

And then, she heard something that sickened her to the core.

"...face, scarred by his own father's hand."

Azula had conveniently neglected to tell her _that_ little detail. Unable to bear listening anymore, Mai ran, tears trickling down her cheeks. She rarely cried, not for herself or other people, but suddenly she didn't care about how Zuko was acting earlier...well, she did, and she'd let him have it later. But right now...

-x-

"It's open," he said as she knocked frantically at the door. Mai swept into the room and sat down beside him, throwing her arms around him.

"You idiot," she muttered, face buried against his shoulder. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"You mean Azula didn't tell you down to the last detail while rubbing her hands together with glee?" Zuko said bitterly. "Wait, how did you find out anyway?"

"I overheard your uncle telling the soldiers," she said, voice muffled by the fabric of his tunic. Zuko frowned.

"What right does he have? It's not like the soldiers would give half a damn anyway!"

"Oh, spare the self-pity trip!" she said sharply. "Stop assuming you're so alone in the world when you're obviously not!"

"Right." His hands rested on her back. "So now you know how I really got my scar. I got it because I'm weak and stupid and you must think so, too."

"_No._" She pulled closer to him. "You _are_ a little stupid sometimes, but you weren't stupid in the war room that day."

Zuko closed his eyes, bringing one hand up to stroke her hair a little.

"At least one of us thinks so. My father had every right to punish me and I deserved worse."

"_Zuko_." She pulled back and gave him a stern look. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but it doesn't make you a weak, stupid person. Wallowing in self-pity _does_."

He smiled a little.

"I get it," he said. "...thank you, Mai. And I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and smirked.

"We'll talk about that later," she promised, her tone letting Zuko know that scar or no scar, he idid/i deserve the stern talking-to he had coming.


	13. Warmth and Secrets

One thing Mai and Zuko had in common was that they hated the cold. He complained bitterly, she sighed and pulled her cloak more tightly around herself. Even within the confines of her room they could still feel the cold aftermath of the wind stinging their faces.

"Why couldn't those kids have found the Avatar stuck in a rock?" Mai asked. "Then we'd be in the Earth Kingdom where it's nice and warm."

"Because the universe hates me, that's why," Zuko grumbled.

"Zuko, don't start with that again." She rolled her eyes. "If it hates you, then it hates me too. And possibly your uncle. Remember? In this together?"

"But it was my job, personally, to find him. You just-"

"I wanted to help," Mai cut him off, sitting down on the bed and curling up against his side, "_we_ wanted to help. I know life hasn't exactly been fair to you, but going off on a self-pity trip every half hour isn't going to make it any better."

Zuko smiled a little, wrapping an arm around her.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked.

"What?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head against hers.

"Sometimes I wish I _could_ say screw destiny, forget what my father wants, let the Avatar go free," he sighed. "Just...travel the world with the only two people who still care about me. Everyone else sees a shamed, banished prince, but not you and Uncle."

Mai snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That sounds nice," she murmured. "I could get used to something like that."

Zuko gave a weak chuckle, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and my father will suffer a memory loss."

"Zuko!"

"I know, I know, terrible thing to say about my own father."

But deep down, they both knew he meant it a little.


	14. Homesickness

Even when he knew there was nothing for him at home anymore, Zuko missed it. He missed his bed, his chambers, the servants, the security. The ship was as comfortable as an old warship could be, but it just wasn't the same.

At least he wasn't lonely. Uncle Iroh was always glad to spend some time with him, and Mai was the best company he could ask for. But he always felt a little guilty at her being involved, even if she wanted to be there it didn't mean she should.

_When you have captured the Avatar, you may come home._

Zuko closed his eyes. He wondered if the Fire Lord even _missed_ him...hah, that was rich. Fire Lord Ozai, missing the son he personally humiliated and sent into exile?

_You're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you._

"Shut up, Commander Zhao!" he yelled as the words rang in his ears. Zhao was _wrong_, his father _did_ want him, he was just angry, as soon as Zuko came back with the Avatar in his grasp, he would be accepted again. _He_ would be the hero, the favored child, the perfect son his father always wanted, he _would..._tears stung his eyes, he forced them back. _Men don't cr_y, he chastised himself.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Come in." Zuko rubbed his eyes as the door creaked open.

"You barely ate anything tonight. Are you feeling well?" Iroh asked as he stepped inside.

"I'm fine," Zuko mumbled. "Is Mai feeling better?" Earlier that evening Mai had complained of a stomachache; since she wasn't normally prone to seasickness Zuko knew he'd be sleeping alone for at least five more nights.

"She's fine, she fell asleep some time ago," Iroh said. "I'm more worried about you, nephew. You're not dwelling on-"

"I'm _fine_," Zuko snapped. "Just go to bed, okay? I'm tired, we're all tired, let's just call it a day and get some rest."

Usually when Zuko lied about how he was feeling, his uncle played along, but not tonight. He crossed the room and sat down beside the prince.

"Being homesick is nothing to be ashamed of," he whispered.

"...I guess." Zuko sniffled audibly._ Men don't cry_, he reminded himself, but when Iroh wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders, he let himself slump against a broad shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Iroh said nothing and simply let him cry.


	15. Fun and Consequences

_Let's play in the snow! Come on, we're kids, why shouldn't we get to act like it once in a while?_

Mai sneezed, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She'd been pleasantly surprised to see Zuko smiling and wanting to have fun for once, but now that they both had colds she wished he'd just been his usual dour self about it. Beside her, Zuko sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, coughing and glaring at the floor every now and then.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I knew it was a dumb idea and now we're both sick."

"If you knew it was a dumb idea," Mai asked, coughing, "why did you do it and drag me into it?"

Zuko sneezed and wiped his nose on his hand.

"I dunno. Just felt like it, I guess," he said. Just then, Iroh came in with another blanket draped over his shoulder and a cup of tea in each hand.

"Drink plenty of this and you'll be feeling good as new in no time," he said, handing them the cups. "That is, as long as you two stay in bed and don't jump into anymore snowbanks!"

"_Uncle_." Zuko shot him a warning look, which Iroh just laughed off.

"I must say, though, it was rather surprising to see you playing in the snow like that! I could have sworn you both hated it with a passion," he teased.

"I guess something sort of came over me," Zuko mumbled into his cup, stifling a sneeze. Mai blushed.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," she said. Iroh shrugged, draping the other blanket over them.

"Well, I'm glad you two had fun. Every now and then, we must throw caution to the wind and follow our hearts," he said, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Is everything a lesson or proverb to you?" he groaned.

"Sounds like he's just telling it like it is," Mai laughed.


	16. Hard Night's Work

_If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?_

No, Zuko decided, they couldn't have. _Stupid Avatar, it's not like I need your pity. I only saved you because I didn't want Zhao or anyone else to take what's mine!_

Worse yet, he'd just realized how stupid he'd been earlier. He _had_ the Avatar in his grasp, he could have just as easily changed back into his regular clothes and taken him on board the ship!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered as he dragged himself to his room, carefully removing his armor and putting it back in its proper place.

"Rough night?"

Zuko had to smile a little, seeing Mai stretched out on his bed with one of his robes draped over her.

"Hey. Sorry I left you alone with Uncle and all those soldiers for Music Night, they can get pretty rambunctious," he said.

"I wasn't even there," Mai said, stretching her arms behind her head. "I was here all night wondering if you were okay. You seemed so depressed earlier." She hopped off the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So? What happened?"

"I just barely managed to outsmart Zhao and ruin his first night as Admiral," Zuko said.

"Nice work." Mai grinned.

"But, then I let the Avatar go free. So much for a perfect plan." Zuko pulled his shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the floor. "I had him, Mai, he was right there and I could have just brought him back to the ship and I'd have _won_ this time!"

Mai shrugged.

"Maybe next time," she said. "Don't worry, Zuko. Even he can't run forever."

"Yeah." Zuko sighed, collapsing onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Mai smiled sympathetically.

"Want me to leave you alone?" When all she got was a half-hearted nod, she turned around to leave. "Night, Zuko."

When she left, Zuko thought about the Avatar's words once more.

_Do you think we could have been friends too?_

He glanced at the wall, adorned with a Fire Nation tapestry, and promptly rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Stupid Avatar. I don't need your pity!_

*

It wasn't until Mai came back early the next morning to return his robe that she noticed the strange blue mask hanging beside his armor. The next morning, she heard that a "strange, masked thief" had burst in and snatched the Avatar right out from under Zhao's nose.

_I wonder..._

After careful consideration, she decided it would be best to play dumb.


	17. Girl Talk

"So," June said as she and Mai left the shop with their bags of supplies, "I guess you're the girlfriend, then. Sorry for the mix-up, he showed me the necklace before I knew you were along for the ride."

Mai rolled her eyes, fighting back a blush.

"I'm just his friend. Zuko isn't exactly capable of having a girlfriend right now, and anyone who tried would give up after five minutes of his complaining about the Avatar," she said. "Like I told the Water Tribe girl, keeping Zuko out of trouble is a big job and his uncle's gotta sleep sometime."

"If you say so." June shrugged. "I gotta wonder, though, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay sane when you're traveling with Prince Pouty and his creepy uncle."

"General Iroh's not creepy," Mai said. "Actually, he's the sane one if you ignore his little tea obsession."

"Really, could've fooled me," June laughed. "I didn't know sane people hit on women some forty years younger than 'em."

"Well..." Mai shrugged. "In the grand scheme of things it could be a lot worse. Be glad you've never met his father."

"I'll take your word for it," June said. "But anyway, your fighting back there was pretty impressive! Where'd you learn to handle a knife like that?"

"Back home I used to throw knives at the wall whenever I got bored," Mai said. "And I was always bored."

"Fascinating!" June smiled. "Well, those men sure are lucky to have you along."

*

Outside the shop, Zuko buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"They're talking about me in there, Uncle, I just know it," he groaned. Iroh chuckled, wrapping an arm around his nephew's shoulder.

"So what if they are? Why not feel flattered that two lovely young ladies find you that interesting?" he said. But when Mai and June finally rejoined them, their grins only served to unnerve Zuko further.

_Spirits help me_, he thought.


	18. Self Control

"Okay, let's try again."

Zuko closed his eyes, assumed a fighting stance and let loose with several fire blasts. Iroh shook his head as he deflected them all.

"Prince Zuko, you still lack the proper control! All you want to do is make your flames bigger and brighter!" he scolded. Zuko frowned.

"Isn't that the point? If I'm going to be strong enough to beat Zhao and capture the Avatar they need to be bigger and brighter than anything," he said.

"Bigger isn't always better," Mai said from the sidelines. "Hell, if they were any bigger you could've burned me to a crisp." A momentary look of concern crossed Zuko's face.

"You shouldn't be sitting so close to the action, then," he told her. "And no, Uncle, having her watch doesn't make me feel nervous, so don't even!"

"I wasn't going to!" Iroh held up his hands, but his eyes shone with laughter and both teenagers blushed, looking at their shoes. "But anyway," Iroh said, "Prince Zuko, your flames _will_ get bigger and brighter, but you must not get so caught up in the power aspect of firebending that you lose yourself!"

Zuko sighed. How could he make Iroh understand what was at stake here? Even if he claimed to, sometimes he could swear his uncle was subtly trying to dissuade him from his mission. _I already lost myself, the day I was banished and sent away from my own home._

Just then, Lueitenant Jee approached them, looking mildly amused.

"According to this message from Admiral Zhao, the Avatar was last sighted several miles away...and is somehow responsible for burning his entire fleet!" he announced. Mai, Iroh and Zuko looked at each other.

"I thought that kid was an Airbender," Mai said. "So how..."

"I know nothing," Jee said as he handed Iroh the letter and walked away. Iroh read what Zhao had really written, showed it to Mai and Zuko, and they all burst out laughing.

"Uncle," Zuko gasped once they'd calmed down a bit, "I think I'd like to go over more of the mental excersizes later."

Better to let his flames take their time growing than to end up like Zhao.


	19. Growing Urges

It was something they chose to ignore, something they didn't even try to worry about. Zuko's priority was capturing the Avatar, Mai's priority was keeping him sane and occasionally keeping soldiers in line. Any burgeoning hormones or sexual tension between them would have to wait.

"It's going to creep up on you sooner or later," Iroh always. "You _are_ teenagers, after all."

One particular night, it finally did catch up to them. Or in Zuko's case, slammed into him head-on. Mai came to his room looking for company on Music Night as she often did, and much to his chagrin she could see it as soon as she walked in the door.

"Need some help with that?" she teased. Zuko blushed, turning away and refusing to face her.

"I can handle it just fine by myself, just like I always do," he snapped.

"Look, Zuko," Mai sighed. "I hate to admit this but...your uncle was right." She sat down on the bed, arms crossed tightly over her chest and her head down as she tried in vain to conceal her blush. "You know as well as I do this isn't gonna go away on its own."

Zuko sat down beside her, relaxing a little but still refusing to look at her.

"I know," he said. "Mai, it's not like I've never _thought_ about it, but it's just weird. I mean, we've known each other since we were little kids!"

"We're not kids anymore, Zuko."

"Tell me about it."

Mai smiled a little, uncrossing her arms.

"It's just one night, and we don't even have to go all the way," she said. "Nothing'll happen if we just _touch_ each other, right?"

Zuko finally lifted his gaze to meet hers. The desire in her eyes mirrored hers, and he smiled.

"Just let me lock the door."

And so they began their awkward, inexperienced exploration of each other. It was different, yet not much different from their usual method of dealing with their urges. As they fell asleep against each other, the question of whether it would happen again remained unanswered and likely would for a long time.


	20. All I've Got Now

"I'm taking your crew," Zhao had said much too happily as he left the ship, Zuko's once loyal soldiers following him. Just like when Zhao had first betrayed them, Zuko locked himself in his room and refused to let either Mai or Iroh in.

"I hate him," Mai said, her voice tight with anger. "I really wish he would just drown already, or that the Avatar would go insane and kill him."

"Now Mai, you know nothing good will come of speaking that way," Iroh scolded gently, then after a slight pause, "even if I can't exactly disagree."

"And I can't believe he had the nerve to make that offer, right in front of Zuko!" Mai crossed her arms over her chest. "Pretty stupid of him considering the last time he tried to get me on his side."

"Perhaps he has a death wish," Iroh chuckled. Just then, Zuko approached them. His face was red, as if he'd either been crying or swearing with rage, but unlike the last betrayal his expression was anything but blank and hopeless.

"Hey. Sorry if I worried you," he said, almost as if it were a reflex.

"No more than usual," Mai teased. "So, what made you decide to come out on your own this time?"

"I realized we don't need a bunch of useless sailors and Firebenders," Zuko said. "Especially ones stupid enough to follow Zhao. We're going to do this alone from now on, just the three of us." He sighed. "Of course, that's all I've figured out for the moment. We'll need time to plan our next move and we'll have to be extra careful from now on."

"Wow." Mai smirked. "Check out the new Zuko. All the determination with half the stubborn recklessness!"

"I approve of this change in your attitude, nephew," Iroh added. Zuko blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah...well, remember when I'd get angry and think the crew's safety wasn't important? I can't do that this time." He paused, looking down at his feet. "Mai, Uncle...you're all I've got now."

Wordlessly, they nodded and pulled him into their embrace.


	21. Trust

By the time they'd reached the source of the explosion, it was too late. Zuko's ship was now nothing but a fireball on the horizon. Iroh's face fell; Mai didn't think it was possible for anyone to look more devastated than he did at that moment.

"_Zuko_..." he whispered. Mai's chest tightened with anger as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Zhao," she spat. _He knew all along, didn't he? That Zuko was the Blue Spirit..._ "He's mine. I'm going to find him and make him wish he was never born!"

"No." Iroh looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears. "Ending one man's life won't restore another's. Instead, we-" Suddenly, both became aware of a figure climbing out of the wreckage. Without a word, they ran to where the ship once was.

*

At the very moment Zuko thought this was it, that he would drown in these icy waters, he felt two pairs of arms pulling him onto the dock. He should have been relieved to see the relieved faces of his uncle and best friend, but all he felt at that moment was fear and anger.

"Don't touch me," he finally managed to get out through numb lips and chattering teeth. "J-just don't..."

"Zuko, it's okay, we're not enemies," Mai said.

"You will be." Tears gathered in his eyes. "You will be."

"Prince Zuko, what are you talking about?" Iroh asked, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder; Zuko angrily pulled further away from them, hugging his knees to his chest. It was all too clear now, he'd thought Mai and Iroh were all he had left, but how long would it be before they turned their backs on him as well?

"Zhao betrayed me," he choked, "and so did the crew. It's only a matter of time before you abandon me, too." His voice broke on that last word, sobs wracking him. "Y-you never cared about me, anyway, so just go away!"

After a moment's silence, he dared to look up. Mai and Iroh were still there, Iroh looking as if he'd been slapped and Mai looking as if she thought he were crazy. Finally, Iroh knelt down before him, drawing him into a fierce hug.

"That was their choice, but it would never be ours," he whispered. "Don't _ever_ think for a minute that I would hurt you."

"Uncle..."

Mai sighed, kneeling behind him and snuggling against his back.

"You're insane, Zuko," she murmured. "Only you could decide two people who've stuck by you even at your most stubborn and pig-headed would abandon you." She ran her hands up and down his back, trying to warm him. "We're not going anywhere."

"That's right," Iroh said, smiling at Mai over the top of his nephew's head. "Face it, you're stuck with us!" he laughed. Zuko looked up at them, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"That better be a promise."

Mai smiled.

"Come on, we'd better get you into some dry clothes and take care of those wounds," she said. Zuko winced; now that the numbness was wearing off, he was aware of just how much his whole body ached. He stood up slowly, leaning on them as they led him away from the dock. He didn't know where they would go from here, but at least now he felt like he could trust them once more.


	22. We'll Meet Again

The plan worked perfectly. After his supposed death, Zuko had snuck on board Zhao's ship as a faceless soldier. When Zhao and his troops finally left to battle the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko finally rid himself of the armor and dressed in plain gray.

"I'm going," he said as he prepared the canoe.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape," Iroh said. Zuko rolled his eyes, then suddenly became serious.

"Uncle," he said, "if anything happens to me, will you take care of Mai?"

Iroh nodded.

"I will," he said solemnly. "But Zuko, just so you know...ever since my son died, I think of you as my own. So please, promise me you won't..." He looked down, eyes closed in pain. Just then, Mai came into the room holding a large burgundy scarf. Iroh stepped back, letting her have her moment to speak with Zuko.

"Here." She draped it over his shoulders. "It's pretty cold out there and I know how much you hate that," she said. She looked down, then back up at him again, biting her lip. "Don't do anything stupid, okay? You're kind of my only friend right now, and-"

"I won't." He rushed forward to embrace her. "Listen, I don't know if I ever thanked you for putting up with me all this time, but...well, I really appreciate it," he said. Mai smiled, returning the embrace.

"Anytime, Zuko."

He let her go after a moment, then went to embrace his uncle. Iroh hugged back so tightly Zuko almost couldn't breathe. He knew he had to come back, it would break them both if he didn't, but if the worst happened...

"You and Mai take care of each other while I'm gone, okay? We'll meet again, after I have the Avatar," he whispered, praying he would be able to keep that promise. Then, he let go and walked over to the canoe. "I'm going now," he said. Mai and Iroh nodded, watching as Zuko lowered the canoe and began to sail away.

"Remember your breath of fire, and keep your ears warm!" Iroh called after him.

"Don't come back sick and give it to me again," Mai teased, then sighed as she leaned against Iroh's shoulder. Iroh wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Come, let's play a game of Pai Sho. It will keep us from worrying."


	23. Tea and Sympathy

"He'll be okay," Mai said. "You don't have to worry so much about him."

Iroh smiled sadly.

"The more you say it, the more I wonder if you're trying to convince me or yourself." He poured two mugs of steaming ginseng tea. "Come, sit down. Let's talk about something else for a while."

Mai shrugged and sat down opposite him.

"Like what?"

"About your family, for starters. Do you ever feel homesick?" Iroh prompted. Mai bristled.

"No. I don't miss them or that stifling, boring place I used to call home," she said stiffly. "Why would you even have to ask?"

"Mm, no reason." Iroh sipped his tea. "Other than the crumpled pieces of paper I find from time to time, with 'dear mother and father' written at the top, that is..."

Mai bit into her lip, glaring deeply into the cup before her.

"You can't prove those were mine."

"Who else's would they be? Prince Zuko's mother hasn't lived in the Fire Nation Palace since he was young, and his father would not take kindly to any letters of his that weren't progress reports..." Iroh smiled. "Mai, dear, lying was never one of your strong suits."

The girl's eyes seemed to burn into him with anger before falling closed in defeat, tears leaking from the corners.

"If I admit I miss them, I'll be admitting I miss home as well," she muttered. "And I _don't_. The isolation, always doing what everyone else wanted, parents who cared more about appearances than about their own daughter, constant boredom...who wants to think about that? Who would miss it?" She took a scalding gulp of tea, ignoring the burning feeling as she swallowed. "You think they've even noticed I'm _gone?_"

Iroh reached across the small table to gently brush away her tears.

"Now Mai, it's possible to miss them without missing your home. They are your parents, after all...and it would seem that in spite of everything, you do love them," he said. Mai sniffled, her shoulders shaking a little.

"It's just so embarrassing, General Iroh...the day I decided to leave home and help Zuko was the proudest day of my life. I felt so grown up, like a real woman and not some little girl," she said. "I can't feel guilty about it either even if they are worried about me. What kind of person does that make me?"

"A human being." Iroh smiled. "Mai, feeling a little homesick now and then is perfectly fine, but it will only get worse if you continue to repress it." He shook his finger at her. "And how many times have I told you not to call me _General_ Iroh? It's been three years!"

"Sorry, Iroh."

"Mai, are you happy you chose to come with us?"

She sipped her tea, more slowly this time.

"I am. I like spending the time with Zuko, and getting to know you," she said.

"Then write that letter to your parents and tell them. Even if they don't support you, I'm sure they'll at least understand," Iroh said. The tiniest of smiles flickered at the corners of the girl's mouth.

"I will." Her smile grew, slowly. "Thank you, Iroh...I know you're Zuko and Azula's uncle, but you're starting to feel like my own as well."

Iroh stroked her damp cheek.

"I'm glad. Any important person to Prince Zuko is important to me as well."


	24. Amidst the Wreckage

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Mai had known they would lose. But that didn't make the sight of smashed ships and dead soldiers surrounding them any easier.

Zuko had captured the Avatar only to lose him again when those two Water Tribe kids caught him and the girl had knocked him out. If it hadn't been for the Avatar's naive kindness Zuko could have frozen to death in the snow.

The Fire Nation troops were completely wiped out. Zhao had indeed succeeded in killing the Moon Spirit only for Princess Yue to sacrifice her life to save it. Then the Avatar, merged with the Ocean Spirit, had gone into a rage, sinking ships and killing Fire Nation soldiers right and left.

The only good thing to come out of this was that they no longer had to worry about Zhao hot on their trail anymore. The Ocean Spirit had taken care of that; Mai couldn't help but smirk as she remembered Zhao's last moments. _Good riddance, creep_.

She sighed, turning her gaze to a sleeping Zuko. He didn't even seem to care that they'd lost, that _he'd_ lost once again. _I'm tired_, was all he'd said before lying down on the raft at their feet.

"So now what?" she asked no one in particular. The next step seemed obvious, follow the Avatar to wherever he planned to go next, but after what they'd been through in the last week was it worth it? Was Zuko really that stubborn, that he'd continue this impossible chase? Iroh offered no answer, his focus was on steering them past the wreckage.

Mai glanced at Zuko once more, then carefully eased his head onto her lap, stroking his bruised cheek. Zuko made a small noise in his sleep, fingers clutching the folds of her robes.

They were truly on their own now.

*

_And thus ends my "coverage" of Book One. Starting with Book Two, these chapters will probably get longer and I'll most likely be branching out from the episodic drabble format. Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story so far!_


	25. Surprise Visit

A bath house was _not_ exactly where Mai had hoped they'd end up after floating downstream for three weeks, but it was better than nothing. Groaning, she stood and stretched her aching limbs as the raft came to a stop.

"Aah, this is what I've been missing!" Iroh declared happily. "Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Mai cringed, did he need to remind her of _those_ things?

"Dry land is dry land," she said. "Right, Zuko?"

The banished prince sat alone by the doorway, head resting on his hands. He looked strange in the plain gray robes and the wide-brimmed straw hat; for a moment she wondered if this might not be such a good idea lest people find out they were Fire Nation. But Iroh didn't seem to care as he'd immediately accepted the attendants' offer of a massage. She sat down next to Zuko, glancing under the brim of his hat.

"Zuko, what's-" She blanched. "...oh, right." How could she have forgotten the date so easily?

"It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Iroh said as the attendants finished their work and stepped back. Zuko turned to face them, looking as blank and hopeless as he did the day Zhao betrayed them.

"Three years," he said quietly. "Three years since I was humiliated and banished and shamed in front of all those people." He made a tight fist, suddenly shaking his head. "I want my honor back, I just want to go home and live my life the way I used to. I want my father to think I'm _worth_ something again!"

"Zuko..." Mai put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying. You're doing your best to find the Avatar, and your efforts will pay off sooner or later."

"And your father _does_ think you're worth something!" Iroh added. "Why would be banish you if he didn't care?"

Mai winced as Zuko glared at Iroh, shrugged her hand off and walked away.

"Nice move," she muttered, and Iroh cringed.

"That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I would say so!" Mai sighed. "So what, is this one of those times where we comfort him, or yell at him?"

"I don't think either will do any good right now, Mai," Iroh said. "Perhaps we should leave Zuko alone for the time being, let him work through his feelings by himself." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "In the meantime, would you like to take a walk with me? It is a beautiful day."

Mai shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

*

Somewhere in the distance, a Fire Nation ship was headed towards their location at alarming speed. Princess Azula smirked dangerously.

_Dear brother and uncle, you have disgraced the family name for the last time. Today is the last day of the rest of your lives!_

*

When Zuko returned from his own walk, Iroh had just walked into the cabin with a bag full of seashells.

"Ah, nephew!" he greeted. "Aren't these shells magnificent? I'll treasure these keepsakes for years to come!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Could you stop collecting useless trinkets? We have to carry everything ourselves from now on, remember?" He blinked. "Where's Mai?"

"She went to the market to get us some supplies," Iroh said. "Now, Prince-"

He was cut off by the door swinging open and an all-too-familiar voice.

"Hello, brother. Uncle."

Zuko's chest tightened and he stepped forward, looking his sister in the eye.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to gloat in person about my latest failure to catch the Avatar?" he snapped. Azula feigned a gasp of shock.

"Why, Zuzu, where are your manners? Don't you remember how to say _hello_ to your dear sister?" she asked. "And of _course_ I haven't come to gloat, why would I do such a thing?"

"Because it's what you always do, _and don't call me that,_" Zuko said sharply.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked calmly. Azula sighed.

"It must run in the family, you both just want to get straight to the point!" she said. "Very well, then. Zuko, Father has changed his mind and wishes for you to come home right away."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat and began to pound.

"Why?"

"He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him," Azula said. "Treacherous plans. He's quite nervous, even if he wouldn't admit it himself, and right now he needs his firstborn by his side more than anything." Her words sent a surge of hope through Zuko, even as he noticed his uncle's face darkening with every word his sister spoke. "Family is so _very _important to Father, after all," Azula continued.

_Don't believe her_, the little voice warned, but Zuko brushed it off. _Home._ Could it be? His father truly wanted to see him again? _Azula always lies,_ a small voice reminded him, but why would she lie about something like this? His father must mean it if he sent Azula all the way here to tell him so...at least, it made sense in _his_ mind.

She wouldn't lie about this.

"Did you hear me?" Azula's voice cut through his thoughts. "You should be very happy at the wonderful news I've just given you. _Grateful,_ even! I didn't_ need_ to come all this way, but I did out of the goodness of my own heart!"

"I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to-" Iroh began, but Azula pushed him out of the way.

"Don't interrupt us, Uncle! Hmph, it seems as though your manners retired along with you!" She looked at Zuko. "So? Where's my thank you?"

Zuko swallowed, looking back and forth between them. Azula always lied, and Uncle usually knew best, but...

"He truly means it? He wants me back?" he stammered. Azula smiled.

"I'll give you some time to take this all in, then," she said. "I'll call on you tomorrow, though, and I expect your answer by then. Good evening."

As soon as she left, Iroh clamped his hand down on Zuko's shoulder.

"You know she's lying," he said. "Your father-"

"She wouldn't come all this way just to lie!" Zuko snapped.

"I know my brother better than you do, Zuko, and I have _never_ known him to regret anything," Iroh said firmly.

"Well, you obviously don't know him that well at all, then," Zuko said, "didn't you hear Azula?"

"Every word, and _she is lying to you, Zuko!_ Just like she always has!" Iroh sighed. "Look-"

"No, _you_ look. Father cares about me, okay? He wants me back and I'm not going to let you talk me out of a chance to regain my honor!"

"Honor, _honor!_ It's always about the honor with you, isn't it?" Iroh groaned. "Zuko, listen to me. In our family, things are not always as they seem, and this is a prime example."

Zuko clenched his fists and stared him straight in the eye.

"I know exactly what _you_ are," he said through clenched teeth. "A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother! You just can't stand the thought of me having my old life back because you want me to become lazy and foolish like you!" He turned on his heel and stormed out before his uncle could answer, just in time to run into Mai.

"Woah, hot stuff coming through," Mai snorted, blinking when Zuko didn't even roll his eyes or chuckle at her attempted humor. "Zuko, are you all right? What's going on?"

"Well-" He cut himself off. Did he dare tell her Azula had shown up unannounced? _I don't want to involve her in our family's drama,_ he thought, but he knew it was a lie. She'd become involved ever since she chose to run away and join him three years ago.

_I don't want her to see Azula, _he admitted. He'd grown too close to Mai in these last three years, and if she knew Azula had been there she'd want to see her. What if she realized she'd been a fool for associating with a banished prince? Even if Father _had_ changed his mind it would take years to undo the damage done to his reputation, and Azula would make sure Mai knew this.

_Ever since we were children she's had everything and I've had nothing, _he thought resentfully. _Every time something good was going to happen to me she'd use her tricks and her charms to ruin it, and when she wasn't scaring off any friends I made she was bullying them over to her side by making me look bad._

He wasn't going to let Azula take Mai from him, and that was that.

"Well?" Mai looked at him expectantly.

"I had a fight with Uncle, it's not important," he finally said. "How much stuff did you get?"

"I got us blankets and enough food to last us a couple weeks. Any word on where the Avatar's headed next?" she asked.

"Mai...what would you think if I told you something had changed, and we were going back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko ventured. Mai blinked.

"Right. Let me guess, the Avatar stopped by and offered himself up as a prisoner?" she deadpanned. "Where're you hiding him, Zuko?"

"He didn't." Zuko thought for a moment, trying to come up with a feasible lie. "I got a message from home, it said Father changed his mind and needs me for something important."

"...really." Mai didn't look like she believed him. "Where's the message?"

"It's not on paper, some soldier came by earlier and left right after he told me," Zuko lied. "But we're going home, Mai! We don't have to live like this anymore!"

"Well..." Mai shrugged, then smiled. "I guess that's good, then. It'll be nice to sleep our own beds and see our families again. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Zuko said. "We should leave as early as possible."

"Does your uncle know?" Mai asked, and Zuko bristled.

"He's not coming," he said. "He said he'd rather live a nice, quiet life as a peasant...you know Uncle, privilege and titles don't mean anything to him these days."

"Oh..." Mai put a hand on his shoulder. "Won't you miss him, though?"

"Well, yeah, but we'll write to each other every day," Zuko said. "The important thing is, you and I are finally going home."

"Okay..." Mai put the bags down. "I'll go start packing, then."

"Me too." Zuko went back to his room and began to rifle through his things. Iroh left to go for another walk until the sun set, after which he came back to help Mai make dinner.

The trio barely said a word to each other for the rest of the evening, each one too caught up in the suddenness of all that had happened. Only Zuko remained certain of anything, of _one _thing.

_We're going home. I've finally regained my honor._


End file.
